Ask Team Natsu
by Jae Bae
Summary: Want to ask the amazing Team Natsu some questions? Go ahead and leave them a question through review! Dares are allowed, so are requests for characters to come join them. Anything is allowed really, just no lemons!
1. Introductions

**Bandit: Hey guys! It's bandit here and I've managed to get the members of Team Natsu to my house! It's so awesome!**

Lucy: *glares* You kidnapped me and bribed the others with food…

Erza: *eating strawberry cake*

Natsu: *eating curry*

Happy: *eating fish*

Gray: *clears throat* Actually, I agreed to come here for protection.

Lucy: From what?!

Gray: Juvia.

Lucy: Oh… that makes sense.

Gray: I have a really good question though. *looks at Bandit with a raised eyebrow* Who are you, who are you talking to, and why are we here?

 **Bandit: My dear Gray-senpai that's three sentences! Teehee, you should have said questions with a plural.**

Gray: Who cares?

 **Bandit: I do.**

Gray: -.-

Lucy: You haven't answered the questions yet…

Natsu: *swallows mouthful* Yeah, I'm curious too now.

 **Bandit: Well, my names Bandit and I'm talking to our readers. As we speak I have enchanted the room with something called a phone so every word spoken is written down by my friend for people to read. The reason you guys are here is to answer peoples questions. Team Natsu has become famous in both my universe and yours, and many people have questions for you guys.**

Lucy: I'm not answering any of your questions, you kidnapped me.

 **Bandit: *gives a deathly glare thats even worse than Erza's* You will all answer the readers questions or I will rip your organs out of your body…**

Everyone: Aye!

 **Bandit: Good, glad thats over with. I have no questions for you guys right now, I'm just introducing you the the readers so they know who their asking questions to.**

Lucy: I guess this will be fun…

Gray: I don't have a problem with it.

Natsu: Lets do this!

Happy: Aye!

Erza: As long as I can eat cake in each chapter then I have no protests.

 **Bandit: Yus! *fist pump* Alrighty, I'll see you guys next chapter then! For the people reading this be sure to comment questions for our friends on team Natsu. BTW, Gray's mine and if anyone touches him you may find your missing a limb or two. Alrighty, see ya!**

Gray: *shivers* Oh god, she's worse than Juvia…

Lucy: Don't worry about it, Gray, it'll get better.

Gray: It better.


	2. Attack of the Ships

**Bandit: Hey guys! Welcome back to 'Ask Team Natsu'! Today we have three new guests joining us, Jellal Ultear and Meredy!**

Meredy: Hello people!

Jellal: *looks to Erza* Hello, Erza…

Erza: *nods with a small blush* Hello, Jellal…

 **Bandit: *takes a picture on cellphone* Alrighty! Now, for this chapter we have a few dares and questions for you guys! These first two questions are from unicornpotatopowers! Alright, first up we have a question for… me? Huh, didn't expect that. Gray, I want you to read it! *holds out card***

Gray: No thanks *shrugs*

 **Bandit: *deathly glare***

Gray: *jumps* Alright, alright. Geez… *takes card* Okay… 'what is your Fairy Tail mothership'…? Did I read that right?

 **Bandit: My Fairy Tail mothership? Oh god, that is so hard! *fangirling* My favorite would have to be Gratsu! The way you two treat each other, just kiss already!**

Gray: *drops card*

Natsu: *gapes*

Lucy: *facepalms* Okay, lets move along. Whats the next question?

 **Bandit: Ah! Right! This one is from the same person for you and Gray!**

Lucy: Okay, what is it?

Gray: Yeah.

 **Bandit: 'Do you like each other?'**

Lucy: Uh… *shakes head* Well, I mean, I like Gray and all but his stripping habit is a little… weird…

Gray: Hey, it's not like I can help it!

Erza: Gray, your clothes. *points*

Gray: Gah! Not again! *jumps up in surprize*

 **Bandit: Okay, next up is a dare from Kasumi Yukimura! 'I dare everyone to tell who their crush is'!**

Everyone: WHAT?!

 **Bandit: Alright, sounds fair!**

Lucy: Fair?!

 **Bandit: Okay, so I took the liberty of putting your names in a name randomizer and came up with this order. Meredy, Ultear, Gray, Happy, Natsu, Jellal, Lucy, and Erza. Alright, go Meredy!**

Meredy: *blushes* Well, I kinda like Ultear…

Ultear: Huh? *frowns* Well, I don't really have any crush in particular.

Gray: No, I refuse to say anything!

 **Bandit: Gray… *glares***

Gray: No!

 **Bandit** and Erza: *murderous glares*

Gray: *jumps a little* Fine! I like… I don't actually know. Juvia's cool and I would like her as a friend if not for her craziness. She needs to relax a little more. Lucy is awesome but shes more of a friend figure to me. And Erza… well… she can be scary at times, but otherwise shes cool.

Erza: *blushes* *looks away*

Happy: I love Carla!

Natsu: Me? Oh, thats Lucy. She's my best friend!

Lucy: *face goes red*

Jellal: I have to say if I liked someone it'd have to be Erza.

Erza: *blushes* *looks away*

Lucy: Well, to be honest… I kinda like Natsu…

Natsu: You… do?

Lucy: Well, yeah…

 **Bandit: *freaking out* *takes a picture* It's NaLu, aw…**

Natsu and Lucy: *both look away from each other*

Erza: My turn? Well… I… uh… Jellal, okay! Now don't ask me again! *unsheathes sword*

Everyone: *shivers in fear*

 **Bandit: Alright, well, we're onto our next request. Another dare! This time for Gray! This dare is sent from Affectionate Onion.**

Gray: Alright, hit me.

Erza: *hits Gray*

Gray: Ow! What was that for?!

Erza: I believe that was humor.

Gray: -.-

 **Bandit: 'Gray will go on a date with Juvia without running (that includes walking) away, vomiting, pushing her away, and no commenting on how annoying or clingy she is. On this said date he must: -Hug her for more than 3 seconds, -Praise her, -Eat "Gray Bread", -And when it's over he can run, vomit, or even crush her dreams while he's at it.** '

Gray: *goes pale* No! Don't make me do it! *shivering* I refuse to do it!

 **Bandit: You will do it or I'll torture you. I have power over you in this realm, do it or face the consequences!**

Gray: *huffs* Fine! When?

Bandit: Next chapter! I'll plan the date so you guys actually have a good time.

Gray: *sighs* I guess it's not too bad… just one date can't hurt, right?

 **Bandit: That's the spirit! Next question, from xxItzChaosxx! For Natsu and Lucy! 'When Lucy told Natsu not to look, when the dragon stripped her, why was his first instinct to grab her'?**

Natsu: Why not?

Lucy: *smacks him* YOU PERVERT!

Gray: *bursts out laughing*

Erza: *smacks Gray*

Gray: Ow…

 **Bandit: Alright, last question of the chapter sent in by fairy tail lover! 'Question for Gray: Does he like Lucy even a little bit?'**

Gray: Well, I mean, as a best friend. Maybe something more, I dunno. Really it depends on time. I'm not the kinda guy who cares about that romance crap, anyway. *shrugs*

Lucy: If I can add to this, if he did like me I would sort of like him back if not for the stripping habit.

Gray: Gee, thanks… *rolls eyes*

 **Bandit: Well, that raps up this chapter! Thanks for coming, Jellal Meredy and Ultear! Hope we'll see you in future chapters!**

Meredy: Bye! *waves*

Ultear: *nods* Goodbye.

Jellal: See you Erza.

Erza: *blushes* Bye Jellal…

 **Bandit: *snaps another picture* Alright, next chapter we have Juvia and maybe another guest, depending on your guys requests! Be sure to ask some questions or request other things to happen and brace yourselves for Gray and Juvia's date!**

Gray: *sighs* Next chapter is going to be horrible...


	3. Apologies

I am very sorry guys. This is not a new chapter. However, I have very important news.

I am discontinuing this story. Not only do I not have any inspiration for it but the formatting is horrible, most of the time the characters are out of character, and I am breaking the rules by having the story in chat form. Although I will not be deleting this story, I will not be posting a new chapter. Please do not send me a review or PM telling me not to, they are both incredibly rude and childish and they will be ignored.


End file.
